theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Artistic Talent
Here is my 21st fan fiction. Lincoln is heading into the garage, with art supplies, and looks towards the audience. “You're probably wondering why I'm carrying art supplies,” said Lincoln. “My school is having an art show, and I've been working for nearly two weeks on this painting that I'm submitting for it.” With that Lincoln continued to work on his painting. Meanwhile his sisters were beyond curious, as to what exactly Lincoln is painting. “It's been nearly two weeks, and Lincoln still hasn't shown us what he's painting,” said Luan. -”Patience!” said Leni “When he's finished we can see his painting. -”I don't why he wont let us take peak at it now?” said Lori. -”Yeah!” said Lola. “There's no harm in letting your sisters take a look at your artwork.” -”Let the guy finish his work!” said Luna. “He told us he was almost done, and then we can all see his painting.” Back in the garage Lincoln was busy with his work, and we see him with tubes of acrylic paint, brushes, a jar of water, and his canvas (which is invisible to the viewer), and we see him dipping his brush in some blue paint, and starts to apply brushstrokes onto the canvas. He then cleans his brush, and dips his brush in some light purple paint. After he cleans his brush we see him lay some finishing touches on his piece, and he is finally finished with his painting. “It took me two weeks, but my work is finally done.” Afterwards he began to clean up, and put all of his art supplies away. As he walked back into house to put away his brushes and paint his sisters came up to him. “Is it done?” asked Lynn. -”Yes it is!” said Lincoln. -”My little boy's an artist,” said Rita happily. -”Can we finally take a look at your work?” asked Lynn Sr. -”Just let me put away my supplies, and then I'll get it ready for your viewing,” said Lincoln. He went back into the garage, and set up a display area with a rope around it, so no one could get too close to his painting. “You guys can come see it now,” said Lincoln, as he led his family to the garage. They went into the garage, and they finally got to behold Lincoln's work. It was a painting of two dragons, a green one, and a blue one, both flying in the air, with a yellow sky, and clouds behind them. The green dragon had a red underbelly, red inner wings, and a red line coming down it's back. The blue dragon had the same pattern, but it's trim was light purple. It seemed to be a happy representation of companionship, which is what Lincoln had been feeling lately with his family. -”This is quite impressive son,” said Lynn Sr. “I never would of thought you had such an artistic vision. -”He does have a very stimulative imagination after all,” said Rita. “I really love this sweetie.” -”Awesome painting bro!” said Luna. -”Yeah!” said Leni. -”Thanks everyone!” said Lincoln happily. “My piece is supposed to represent a scene of companionship. This is what I feel when I'm with all of you.” -”Aww! Thanks Lincoln!” said his sisters, as they all hugged him. “Now it still needs to dry, so if you wouldn't mind, I'd like for my work to be left a lone for a while,” said Lincoln. -”Of course son,” said Lynn Sr. Lincoln and his parents walked out of the garage, while his sisters stayed to admire Lincoln's work. “This is really great you guys,” said Luan. -”It's awesome to have a bro like Lincoln,” said Luna. -”You said it,” said Leni. Just the Hops leaped out of Lana's overalls, and Lana tried to catch him. “Hops, get back here.” -”Lana watch out!” shouted Lori. Just then hops hit against the canvas, causing the painting to smudge. The sisters all gasped at what just happened. -”Let me fix it,” said Leni, as she pulled out a handkerchief. -”Leni!” shouted Lori. “You're making it worse. They all grabbed at Leni, and their struggle caused the canvas to fall, and land face down on the garage floor. -”OH NO!” said the sisters. -”What are we gonna do?” asked Lola nervously. -”Lincoln's hard work is completely ruined,” said Lana. “He's gonna be so mad at us. The sisters ran out of the garage, and quickly went to the other side of the house, while Lincoln was returning to check on his painting. A loud scream can be heard, as Lincoln discovers his ruined painting. -”We have to do something,” said Luna, as they walked back to the garage. -”I can't believe this,” said Lincoln distraught. “Two weeks of work completely down the drain. -”We're sorry Lincoln!” said Leni. -”It was an accident,” sad Lana. “We never meant to ruin it. -”If there' anything we can do to help, please tell us,” said Lori. -”The art show is in two days,” said Lincoln. “Trying to make another painting would be a lost cause. -”Don't think so negatively Lincoln,” said Lynn. -”You can overcome this obstacle,” said Luan. -”Linky!” said Leni. “I took a picture of your painting with my phone. Maybe you can use it to help you make another one quicker. -”I do have this,” said Lincoln, as he brought out a canvas with a pencil outline of his ruined painting. “I don't know if I can finish it in just two days.” -”You're family is here to help bro,” said Luna. -”Yes we are!” said the twins in unison. -”We'll do whatever we have to, so you can get your painting done in time,” said Lori. -”I don't know what I'd do without you guys,” said Lincoln, as he hugged them. -”We're sorry for our blunder,” said Lisa. -”Yeah!” said the rest of them, with deep remorse in their voices. -”I've already forgiven you,” said Lincoln. “Now let's get started on Operation get this new painting finished in time for the art, and think of a shorter name for this operation into action. -”Yeah!” shouted his sisters, as they all got to help Lincoln, with his new painting. Lincoln setup the other canvas onto the easel, and, and started to get the paints ready. -”All right girls,” said Lori, “we have to do everything in our power to help Lincoln finish this painting. -”They say music can help you to work more efficiently,” said Luna. -”Thanks Luna!” said Lincoln. -”Of course bro!” said Luna, as she padded Lincoln's shoulder, and got out her guitar to play a relaxing tune. -”We can be your painting assistants,” said Luan, who was with Lucy. -”Thanks!” said Lincoln. -”I'll help you by providing something to help clean your brushed faster, and get the paints dried quicker,” said Lisa. -”I've got the picture, so you can look at it to remember the color scheme exactly,” said Leni, as she texted the picture to Lincoln's phone. -”Thanks!” said Lincoln. “Thank you all! Now let's get started. With that Lincoln set to work on his new painting. He got all the colors he needed ready, and the sisters all helped him out. Lisa went to get her mixtures to assist Lincoln, Luna played her relaxing tune to help Lincoln with his work, and the others all tried to help in their own ways. -”Here!” said Lisa, as she handed him some jars filled with water, and her chemical mixtures. Lincoln started to mix paints, and when he put the brush into the jar, the brush was cleaned instantly. -”Very nice Lisa,” said Lincoln. -”Glad to help,”s aid Lisa. Lincoln continued to work, and he started to get the color onto the canvas. He had the entire sky painted, and thanks to Lisa's mixtures, he was able to get the second coat on quickly, as it dried in no time. -”This is going on smoothly,” said Lincoln, as he started to get the dragons painted in. By the time he was done getting the final coat of green on the first dragon, it was dinner time, and he had to call it a day. “We can finish this tomorrow,” said Lincoln. -”We'll be here to help,” said Leni. With that, they left the garage, and went inside to have dinner. The following day Lincoln got into the garage, and Lincoln set to work immediately. He began to get the red onto the first dragon, and got the scale detail done smoothly. He then started to get the blue onto the second dragon, and then began to mix the purple with white paint for the lighter shade. He got the colors mixed rather quickly, and he was able to get the first coat of light purple in. Before he knew it, his new painting was finished. “Done!” said Lincoln, as he dipped his brush in black pant, to sign his name on the piece. -”Great job Lincoln,” said Luan. -”Your new painting looks great,” said Lola. -”I think this one, is actually better than my first one,” said Lincoln. -”Really?” said his sisters. -”Thanks to your help, not only was I able to get it done quicker, but because of your help, I made the technique much better,” said Lincoln. “I even incorporated better scale detail, and even got the color down much smoother with this one. I think it was the labor of love I was feeling with all of you that helped me to to improve on the painting.” -”Thanks Lincoln!” said his sisters, as they all hugged him. -”It's ready for the art show tomorrow,” said Lincoln. His sisters got all the things they brought out to help him, and brought back into the house to help him clean up. As they walked out of the garage Lincoln looked at the first painting, and had an idea. The following evening the Loud family was getting ready to go to the school's art show. “Let's go kids,” said Lynn Sr. as the Loud siblings (dressed up) headed out to get into Vanzilla. -”I gotta go put my painting into the car,” said Lincoln, as he went into the garage, to grab his painting. He put shrink wrap around it for protection, and brought it with him into Vanzilla. -”It's so exciting that our Lincoln is going to have a piece of art in an art show,” said Rita. -”We're all so proud!” said Lynn Sr. as he started the car, and they drove off. The school art show was held inside the gym, and there many different works, all setup around the gym, from drawings, paintings, sculptures, prints, etc. “Welcome to our school's art show,” said Mrs. Johnson, (in a green gown) as she greeted the Loud family. “So what did you create Lincoln?” -”I'll show you all when I set it up.” said Lincoln, as he looked for a vacant spot in the gym to setup his painting. He found a vacant spot, and setup his painting, for everyone to see. -”My Lincoln,” said Mrs. Johnson, “that's quite an impressive piece.” -”Thank you Mrs. Johnson,” said Lincoln. Others came by to see Lincoln's painting. -”That's great Lincoln!” said Ronnie Anne. -”Yeah!” said Clyde. “Never knew you had such an artistic mind.” -”I couldn't have done without the help of my sisters,” said Lincoln. “They're responsible for helping me to complete this painting. -”That is just splendid Lincoln,” said Mrs. Johnson. “as your work seems to represent companionship. -”Yes it does!” said Lincoln. “With ten sisters, my life is never lonely. His sisters were touched by his words, and the eleven of them group hugged. After the art show the family drove back home, and Lincoln went to go put his painting back in the house. “That was a great show,” said Luna. -”Yeah!” agreed Lola. -”There were so many cool art works,” said Lynn. -”Hey guys,” called Lincoln, “could you come over for a moment?” -”Sure bro!” said Luna, as they all walked to the garage. -”What is it Linky?” asked Leni. -”I have something I want to show you all,” said Lincoln, as he pulled his first painting, which had been converted into a more surrealist type painting. -”You changed your first painting?” asked Lori. -”I took a good look at it, and thought that I could simply make it into a more abstract surrealist type work,” said Lincoln. “Since you guys helped make this possible, I feel like we should all sign our names on it.” -”Really?” said all of them. -”Yes!” responded Lincoln. They all took turns signing their names on the piece, and eventually all of their signatures were on it. -”Thanks Lincoln!” said all of them. -”I really wanted to express my gratitude for helping me with my second painting, and to show there were no hard feelings about this first one,” said Lincoln. His sisters all hugged him, and they all walked into the house. Lincoln looked to the audience, as he delivered his final monologue. “They say a great artist can come from anywhere, and this experience has showed me, that just because may look like a disaster, it doesn't mean you can't improve it.” With that, he went upstairs, and hung both his paintings on his bedroom wall. The End Cast * Collin Dean as Lincoln * Catherine Taber as Lori * Liliana Mumy as Leni * Nika Futterman as Luna * Cristina Pucelli as Luan * Jessica DiCicco as Lynn * Grey Griffin as Lola / Lana * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa * Jill Talley as Rita * Brian Stepanek as Lynn Sr. * Susanne Blakeslee as Mrs. Johnson Lucy and Lily have no solo lines in this fanfiction, and only speak together with the other sisters. Trivia * The ninth fan fiction AnimationFan15 provided the title for. ** This is also his third time making a picture for one of my fan fics. * Originally I had two different ideas for this story. One was the story I used, and the second was this idea where Lincoln is painting something, and then Luan, Luna, and Lucy come and add things to his painting, and he loves it so much he puts in the art show, but submits it as if he did completely himself, and doesn't credit his sisters. ** I didn't use the second idea for obvious reasons. * I used dragons in Lincoln's piece, as dragons are what I usually end up drawing, when I am thinking up things to make. * Originally the backup painting Lincoln had was going to be a painting of his sisters he hadn't finished, but then I realized that was too predictable, and the methods he used to finish his second painting on time were provided by FirstDrellSpectre, and THELOUDHOUSEFANATIC. * Lucy and Lily have no solo lines in this fanfiction, and only speak together with the other sisters. ** There are a total of five lines of dialogue spoken by all the sisters together. * When Luan says "We'll be your painting assistants," she is with Lucy. It's unknown why she's there even though she has no solo lines of dialogue. * In this fanfiction, Luan didn't make any jokes. Category:Episodes